The Architect's Daughter
by helenhl
Summary: Annabeth & Percy's child is startled by a sudden quest. Silena Jackson doesn't know what to make of it. She falls in love along the way. Suggestions are welcome. Please read! You won't regret it. OC
1. Trickery

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I do not own PJO. Sorry for the Lyna ship, but nothing else truly fit for Amy. Hope you like it!**

Silena Rachel Jackson was mad. Very mad. Her best friends, Amy Valdez and Katrina Stoll had taken her shield and hidden it. True, it wasn't the best shield ever, it had recently been dented in the arena, but still, it was beautiful. Her uncle Tyson had made it for her, covered with designs of waves and owls.

Silena was an extremely powerful demigod, probably the most powerful demigod at camp. A granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena was sure to attract monsters. That was why she lived at Camp Half-Blood, with her family and her parents' friends' families.

She headed towards the dining pavilion. After all, she couldn't chase her friends on an empty stomach. After gobbling down a few steaks and making the usual sacrifice to the gods, she left and pulled out a practice sword from the rack. Her dad had made her promise never to use her real sword against anything but monsters.

* * *

Amy suppressed a giggle. Silena was probably looking for them right now. Next to her sat Katrina Stoll, with the usual mischievous grin and flowers braided into her hair. Amy was bored._ Silena should be here by now_, she thought. She pulled out a few pieces of scrap metal and fiddled with them until she had a working bird automaton. She got the craftiness from her dad, but the aggressiveness from her mom, a daughter of a Roman god of war. She let the bird fly with instructions to return with the whereabouts of the third demigod.

A loud voice suddenly startled them both. "Guys! You shouldn't play tricks like this on Silena." Rosemary had come. Rosemary wasn't a classic demigod or spirit. She was a mix between a dryad and satyr. Her pale green skin and goat hooves and horns made her hard to classify.

"Shhh!" hissed Kat, from her perch above the climbing wall.

* * *

Silena headed towards the stables. The two girls would probably be hiding somewhere high, and Silena wasn't much of a climber. Suddenly, a mechanical bird flew past her head, and Silena silently cursed Amy. She opened Blackjack's door, and was extremely surprised by what she saw. Instead of the warm, comforting from of the pegasus, there stood Anna, the Oracle. Her eyes were glowing green.


	2. The Next Big Prophecy

Green mist filled the stable, coming from the Oracle's mouth.

_The greatest monster of all arises._

_A quest of three contains surprises._

_The skills needed of the architect's daughter._

_And, above all, the mark of the water._

_To the East,_

_They must go to face the beast._

Silena was scared. Maybe it was one of those prophecies in which a lot of people died. Her dad had told her of a few of them. He had told them of his and her mother's fall into Tartarus. Silena knew she had no time to lose. She whipped out a pen and some paper, and quickly wrote the prophecy down. Silena had very good memory, inherited from her mother, but it was good to have a hard copy anyways.

She headed towards the Big House, but stopped by the lake first. She threw a drachma into the rainbow spray, and said "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Amy Valdez, Camp Half-Blood."

The image of Amy and Katrina immediately flickered to life in front of her. They were about to duck down, laughing, when they saw Silena's worried expression.

"What happened, Silena? Something wrong?" Katrina immediately asked.

"The Oracle was in the stable. Another prophecy." Silena then told them the prophecy.

Amy looked worried. However, with her usual cheeriness, she replied "Well, I think I know who you're choosing. Me and Katrina, right? 'Cuz if I'm wrong…" Here, Amy drew her Imperial Gold dagger. Imperial Gold seemed to work better for her than Celestial Bronze.

"Of course!" laughed Silena. "I haven't told my parents yet. Should I…?"

"Nah, it'll be okay. As long as they come to the meeting in the Big House. Let's head on over right now." said Kristina, fiddling with a hibiscus in her hair. Amy slashed her hand threw the IM.

* * *

Silena headed towards the Big House. She took the long way, so when she got there, her family and friends were already gathered with Chiron and the cabin counselors.

"Friends, we have a new prophecy to deal with. And very urgent." Chiron announced.


	3. Upon Your Mark

After Silena told them all the prophecy, they all became worried.

"First is to discuss what we know." announced Chiron.

"It's a quest of three against a terrible monster." Paisley Grace, counselor of the Aphrodite cabin supplied.

Amy silently growled "No, duh." under her breath. She had never really liked any of the Aphrodite campers.

"It's in a state on the East Coast. Obviously, Silena is the leader, as the prophecy was said to her, and she is an architect's daughter. The mark of the water, that could be Poseidon's blessing during a battle. I assume that you'll also be traveling by boat most of the time. This prophecy doesn't contain much information, but you'll most likely be traveling south." supplied Chiron.

"No! My daughter is NOT going on a quest!" Percy shouted.

"Dad!" Silena sighed. "I'm 15."

"Exactly!" cried Percy.

"You had your first mission when you were 12, Dad."

"Point taken." sighed an exasperated Percy.

"Honey, let her go. I know how exciting it is to get my first quest." Annabeth Jackson placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Who are you going with?"

"Us!" cried Amy, putting her arm around Katrina.

* * *

Silena, Amy, and Katrina stood at the edge of the water, all with overstuffed but light backpacks, thanks to some tinkering by Leo. Katrina wore a delicate glass ball in her hair that held a small four-leaf clover that she had found growing on the Demeter cabin. Amy's black leather necklace held a small bronze orb. Inside, there was a small fire that could never be put out. Just like the energetic, charismatic Amy. Silena's hair was damp from recent swim.

They quietly stepped into the boat, specially made by Percy and Leo just for this trip.

They all waved, while the water swirled around them.

"Upon your mark, get set, go!" yelled Chiron.

The waters slowly pushed them into the sea, when Silena's navigation instincts took over. Katrina went below deck to her room and made flowers grow out of the wooden walls. Amy played with fire, and Silena gazed through the glass bottom of the boat, and watched as a family of hippocampi swam past. Then they were gone. Just like the little boat, as a giant monster swallowed it.


End file.
